


Screwed

by bramblerose4



Series: Detentionaire Drabbles [1]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My newest drabble series. Will contain my musings on the show and BiffyxLee (Blee) and Liffy (LeeXBiffy) Be forewarned if that's not your ship, please do not climb board. Ratings, pairings, genres will change par chapter which will be detailed at the beginning of the chapter.</p><p>A hearty thanks goes out to PixiePink for the edit work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> My newest drabble series. Will contain my musings on the show and BiffyxLee (Blee) and Liffy (LeeXBiffy) Be forewarned if that's not your ship, please do not climb board. Ratings, pairings, genres will change par chapter which will be detailed at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> A hearty thanks goes out to PixiePink for the edit work.

Biffy knew he was screwed. It was written all over his face, if anyone was clever enough to know what to look for. It's true what they say about bullies; they were cowards trying to hide their fears behind tough exteriors. In Biffy's case it had gone from being rejected by the first girl he ever loved to his newest, highly unexpected obsession; Lee Ping.  
It was like he was born to fall for the most unavailable people in the world. He was frustrated and when Biffy got frustrated he let it out the best way he knew how; that was to make life for his crush hell.

God, I'm such a cliché, he thought dismally as he shoved Lee and his crew into a row of lockers as he thundered passed them.

"And a good morning to you too Bif!" Lee shouted at him.

Biffy looked over his shoulder at him ready to throw him his deepest scowl, but it didn't dissuade Lee from giving him his sarcastic grin. The one that Biffy loved the most. He growled at him in reply.

Oh yeah, he was so screwed.


End file.
